


对与错

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 她温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。“这是错的，斯科皮。你知道的，对吗？”斯科皮慢慢摇了摇头。“不，这是对的。”
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Ginny Weasley





	对与错

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Right and Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/639601) by cherryredxx. 



从霍格沃茨毕业后，斯科皮通过他父亲和金妮·波特之间的奇怪友谊找到了一份工作。这份工作既不伟大，也不令人向往，不过它确实有一项令人惊喜的福利，使所有降低身份的工作都变得值得了。他的薪水不高，不过他的父亲坚持认为，这份工作带给他的工作经验对任何简历都极有价值。他要为《预言家日报》撰写魁地奇通讯的记者做助手。而他的工作福利就囊括其中。虽然她和他父亲的友谊很奇怪，也出人意料，不过斯科皮承认，他十分嫉妒。尽管她比他年长许多，已经结婚生子，与他不是一类人，但是斯科皮欣赏金妮·波特，他被她深深吸引了。

她是一个非常漂亮的女人。她已经多年不打魁地奇了，可她的身体仍然像她在役时那样柔韧健美。她的眼睛明亮又美丽，头发使她引人注目。她对他总是彬彬有礼，把他当作平等的人对待，而不是下属，尽管她有权这样做。毕竟，他确实整天为她倒咖啡，帮她给其他部门送备忘录，因为她不喜欢让猫头鹰过度劳累。

他总是很早就到办公室，为她整理桌子，倒满墨水，保证她的羽毛笔合宜锋利。他还会检查她的羊皮纸是否充足，将猫头鹰早上送来的信放在显眼的地方。之后，他会为她冲好一杯热咖啡，在她的办公室等她，她会在八点整面带笑容走进办公室。对斯科皮来说，今天也没什么不同。然而，对金妮来说，今天不同以往。

金妮八点半才到时，斯科皮就知道出事了。迟到完全不是她的性格。她甚至没有注意到他在那里，像往常一样端着给她的咖啡，这也是一个不好的征兆。她看起来衣衫不整，眼睛充血浮肿，衬衫也扣错了。她显然是匆忙穿上衣服，因为什么事而心烦意乱。

年轻男孩大声清了清喉咙。“呃——波特夫人？”他轻声说。“我给你冲了咖啡。”

听到他的声音，红发女巫吓了一跳。“哦，”她有气无力地回答。“对不起，斯科普。我没看见你。我——呃——我上午有点不舒服，所以今天恐怕不在状态。”

这是他的机会，能更好了解她的机会。他小心翼翼地朝她走了过去。“波特夫人？”他又问道。“我能问一下怎么了吗？你看起来好像哭过了。”

她咬住嘴唇，脸红了。“我没事，亲爱的，不过谢谢你的关心。”她转身翻看着她的邮件，明确暗示她的办公室已经不欢迎他了。金妮很有礼貌，不会直接说出来。

但是斯科皮要么没有明白她的暗示，要么就是没有理会她的肢体语言。他站在她身边，看了一会儿她整理邮件。他轻轻从她手里拿过信封，放了回去。“金妮，我知道我比你小一些，也知道你有个比我大的儿子，但我向你保证，我很适合倾诉。”她转向他时，他停顿了一下。“我不希望你把我当成你朋友的儿子。”

金妮咬着嘴唇。她看上去有点想笑，还有点恼火。“那我该把你当成什么？同事和朋友？”

“就是这样。”

“斯科皮，你还裹着尿布时，我就认识你了。我以前还给你换过尿布。我很难不把你当成德拉科的儿子。”

男孩感到很失望，但他还是觉得应该坚持下去。“那你和我父亲是好朋友？很多年了？”

“似乎很奇怪，是不是？”她靠坐在桌子边上。“我们在霍格沃茨时是敌人；我四年级时甚至对他施过恶咒。不过我开始打魁地奇时，他和我成了朋友。尽管猎鹰队是他最喜欢的球队，他仍然支持哈比队，因为它是唯一的女子球队。他多年来捐了很多钱，我经常在我们的慈善活动上看到他。”

“听起来你们俩很亲密。”

她听出了他的暗示。“斯科皮，我们从来没有约会过，如果你在想这件事的话。”

“你们为什么不约会？”他尖锐地问。“听起来你们俩有很多共同点，至少比他和我母亲的共同点要多。”他苦涩地补充道。

红发女人低下了头。“我听说他们离婚了，我很抱歉。”

“别感到抱歉。”他厉声说。“他们最好分开。我很清楚。”

“我并不是说你不理解他们分开的情况，斯科皮。我知道你是个聪明的孩子。”

“但我只是个孩子，对吗？”

金妮目不转睛地看着他，罕见地露出了伤心的表情。“我从来没说过你是个孩子。我是说，我会永远把你当成德拉科的儿子。”她咬了咬下唇。“我原以为你只会把我当成你父亲的朋友，或者阿不思的妈妈，甚至是哈利·波特的妻子。”

“说实话，我没把那些身份套在你身上。对我来说，你就是波特夫人——一个很好的人，给了我这份做助手的工作。”斯科皮从容不迫地朝她走了几步。“不过如果你愿意，我们可以学着用完全不同的眼光看待彼此。”

他的暗示使她睁大了眼睛，胸口微微起伏，不过她仍然保持着镇静。他们离得很近，甚至有些不妥，如果有人在此刻走进来，他们的距离一定会令他人感到惊讶。她看了看他的嘴唇，然后抬头望向他的眼睛，轻声说道：“哈利要和我离婚。他昨晚告诉我的。所以——所以我才哭着进来。”

他能感觉到她的呼吸落在他的嘴唇上。“怎么回事？”

“我认为我们只是渐行渐远了。”

他触碰着她的手。“你想聊一聊吗？”

她又咬住嘴唇，握住他的手，将他拉到了她分开的双腿之间。“现在不想。”她温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊。“这是错的，斯科皮。你知道的，对吗？”

斯科皮慢慢摇了摇头。“不，这是对的。”

**「完」**


End file.
